


Newsies/Captain America

by TheDarkRat



Series: DarkRat's Plot Bunny Basket [5]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Bullet Point Fiction, Crack, Have You Seen Jack? He LOOKS like Bucky, Hydra Runs a Newspaper Monopoly, The Newsies Musical, because that makes sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 19:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkRat/pseuds/TheDarkRat
Summary: Brooklyn's sons will also be fighting bullies no matter what universe it is.





	Newsies/Captain America

**Author's Note:**

> Note the First - This is crack. Utterly crack. I was watching the new Newsies musical on NetFlix and was struck by how much Jeremy Jordan (who plays Jack) looks like a young Sebastion Stan. 
> 
> Note the Second - My usual plot bunny bullet points. Sorry, not sorry.

  * Jack Kelly = Bucky
  * Newsies = Howling Commandos
  * Medda Larkin = Howard Stark
  * Kathrine Plumber= Natasha (inside agent turning coat) 
  * Newspaper companies = hydra 
  * Davey Jacobs = Steve
  * Bucky leading the Howlies in their day to day events - Introduce Steve, a soft, shy, but determined with a streak for justice. 
  * Introduce Natasha, a reporter for Hydra. Chemistry and tension
  * Strike happens 
  * See Bucky discouraged that Crutchy got snatched - Steve takes up the mantle of encouraging the howlies (seize the day) 
  * Natasha makes headlines - the best reporter, always in the best spot for the best scoop - Howlies and Steve rejoice (king of New York) 
  * See Bucky discover Natasha’s real identity and being hurt over it - double agent accusations 
  * See Hydra throw Bucky in the cellar - Steve and Natasha lead the rescue - discovering the old printing press (parallel to Steve finding the map and intel at hydra base when rescuing Bucky) 
  * Meanwhile, Howard Stark gives space at his theatre for Newsies and also support 
  * See the Howlies enlist the entirety of New York city’s newsies to help the strike and distribute the printed pamphlets. 
  * See Howard get his friend Teddy Roosevelt to help mediate the strike talks. Hydra’s monopoly is vanquished. 


End file.
